Jaune Warlarc
by duckduckpotato
Summary: Jaune has made a deal with a Goddess and given the power of the Warlock.(Powers are taken from 5th edition warlock from D&D)
1. Chapter 1

As Jaune set his head down to go to bed he thought about how his life at Beacon had gone so far.

'So this could have been worse sure I may have almost died the first day, got made the leader of a team I don't know the first thing about leading, and am the dead last in combat class but, I have an awesome partner, a best friend who's also in over her head (though more so because she just two years younger and not because she is complete amichure in combat like me), and I've some how survived the first month with out incident.'

'Yeah I'm gonna need a complete miracle to survive,' Jaune thought as sleep began to claim him. He then awoke in what looked like space in front of him the moon completly whole and non fractured.

" Were am I?" Jaune asked.

"Your in my domain my child." a voice from behind him said. As Jaune turned around to see who it was he instinctively went to grab Crocea Mors on his hip only to be surpised that he went for it on instinct and it wasn't there. "Surprised I used a bit of my power to help your combat prowess can't have my champion bumbling about," the voice said. Now that Jaune was done being surprised by his own instinks he looked at were the vioce seemed to becoming from only to find the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And that's not a statement he does not make easy since Huntress (and Huntress-in-training) seemed to have this arua of beauty about them.

"Are you some kind of goddess?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I'm the goddess of the moon but you can call me Luna, Jaune" Luna said.

"Why am I here?"

"I Brought you here to offer you a deal. You become my chapion in this world, prevent The Fall, and become a hero in your own right. Of course I would lend you some of my power to aid you accomplish this task."

Jaune closed his eyes to process this offer and came up with one problem with this deal. It was to good. "Whats the catch even gods don't give out there powers for free."

A smile broke out on her face." Good, if something is to good to be true it usually is. Yes these powers i am to give you come with a price."

Jaune chuckled "what is it you want my soul?"

"Close but I need something more solid, your semblance. I'll also ask for three favors in the future when you have enough power to do them."

" Is that all?" Jaune joked.

"So do we have a deal?" Luna asked as she offered her hand to shake.

Jaune thought about it for a while but came to a desisun 'If this power will help me catch up with my friends how bad can it be beside I came to Beacon without any training or knowledge of Arua or Dust compared to that this seem like the greatest desision ever made.' "Deal" and with that Jaune grabbed her hand with his and shook it. As soon he did this he felt as if his stomach was just ripped out of him.

"Yeah sorry about that having the physical manifestation of your soul ripped out is gonna hurt no matter what,"Luna expliand.

"No kidding," Jaune joked as he was on the ground until he felt somthing fill him with a warmth the he only felt when he was kid and he was wrapped in his mothers arms. "What is this it feels so nice and warm."

"That is a small part of my power," Luna spoke. "I have given you the power of the Pact, the power of the Warlock."

"Warlock huh, not some kind of palidon or something like that."

"yes a warlock I would give you something else but since my form here was shatered I could only summon this much power." she then turn his attetion torwards the moon behind them as it was now shattered like the one he was use to seeing."Now that you have my powers there are some thing you should know after which I shall anwser three questions."

"Okay lay it on me."

"First you must find The Wizard for he shall help train you, second you must find the descendant of the child I left with some of my power before I was shattered, and finally beware of the remnets of flames for they shall spark The Fall"

"Okay. How do I find this descedant and wizard?"

"Once you gain enough strength I shall give you a copanion whom shall guide to the descendant among other things and to find The Wizard must simply ask a witch."

"And what of this "fall" you keep talking about?"

"Why the fall of Beacon and the start of the end of the world but of course."

"Of course it is. Okay if this is all true then why choose me? I mean there are so many better people who you could chosen even at Beacon alone. Why choose someone like me who has no training what so ever."

Luna simply chuckled and said, "Oh Jaune, If I said to choose the number between zero and a hundred that was the strongest what would choose?"

"Um, a hundred because it's the biggest."

"I would choose zero because it has has no fixed value it can be any thing it puts its mind to like you Jaune." She then placed her hand on his were it glowed, she then removed hers to reveal a symbol of a full moon flanked on ether side by a pair of crescent moons."My symbol, proof of what you you are now. My champion. My Warlock. My hero.""Now you must wake up.""wake up ""wake up"

"WAKE UP FEARLESS LEADER" Jaune then proceeded to fall out of bed.

* * *

As Jaune got off the floor he streched and asked "Sheesh Nora couldn't you have been a little more gentle I just had the weirdest dre-" before he could finish he was basically tackled by the ginger haired.

"Oh my god Jaune I love what you did with your hair and eyes they look so cool."

He then turned to his attention towards his other two teammates to ask them, "Guys what is she talking about?"

Pyrrha was looking at him with a look that was both parts equal confusion and interest. While Ren just looked at him with a tiny smirk and said " It seems your hair and eyes have turned silver in your sleep." Jaune's now silver eyes widened as he thought 'Silver eyes and hair that's just like Luna's.' he then quickly lifted his hand to his face, hoping not see the mark Luna had left only to find it was indeed there and glowing with a faint silver light.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of thank you all for you support and sorry for the bad grammar and spelling it is hard to edit your own work.**

 **Now on to the Show** **...Story**

* * *

As Jaune sat eating his breakfast, with his hood down as not to show of his new hair and eyes, team RWBY came into the dinning hall and sat across from him and his team.

"Hey vomit boy whats with the hood? Your not going all goth on us are ya?" Yang asked.

"No Yang, I'm not going goth. But since your here can you and your team come our dorm after breakfast?" Jaune responded.

"Sure thing Jaune." Ruby said in an ever chippy manner.

"Hold it right there you dolt. Don't just answer for the whole team. I was planning on using this weekend productively." Weiss quipped.

"Weren't you just going to study in the liberry." Yang said as every one groaned at awe-full pun.

"Like I said productively, besides this buffoon probably just want us there so he can try to ask me out again. The answer is still no by the way."

"Don't be silly Weiss, he just want's to explain this," Nora said as she pulled his hoodie down to reveal his new hair and eye color. Jaune just sighed and looked at his friends to see there reactions. They all looked shocked but Yang was the first to recover with her face turning into that of a teasing grin.

"I gesses Jaune is in his silver years now,"Yang joked.

Jaune pulled his hood backup and said "Look I'm not comfortable talking about this in front of the whole school but I need your advise on what to do with this problem."

"Jaune I think you look wonderful/great with silver hair/eyes." Pyrrha and Ruby said at same time.

"As much as love getting complements, my change in appearance is an afterthought to what I really want to talk about. So can we just drop it until we finish breakfast?" Jaune asked.

* * *

After returning to team JNPR's dorm Jaune proceeded to tell everyone what happened last night. After which everyone was in shock until Weiss started to lecture him, "So let me get this strait. You made a deal with a devil"

"Goddess" Jaune interrupted.

"and in exchange for your soul"

"semblance" Ren interjected.

"you were given the power of some kind of wizard!"

"Warlock" both Ren and Jaune corrected as they shared a glance and a small grin until Weiss continiod

"And now you want our help, with how to deal with it. Do you have any idea what this means! It means"

"YOU CAN BE A SUPERHERO!" Ruby squealed as she ran up to Jaune from were she was sitting. "Oh can I be your sidekick, you can be The White Warlock and I'll be The Scarlet Speedster"

"Before we do anything we should figure out what this power Jaune has now, does." Pyrrha said acting as the voice of reason. "So Jaune what can this power do?"

"That is a good question, Pyrrha." Jaune said.

After a few seconds of silence Pyrrha asked "You do know what this power is, Right?

"Nope"

"How can you not know!" Weiss demanded. Sudduly there was a knock at door. Weiss still being a little angry opened the door and said, "What do you whaaaaa"

"Am I perhaps interrupting something?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Not at all professor. Is there something we can help you?" Weiss asked in the most polite way she could.

"Actually there is, You see when I got to my office this morning I found this peculiar letter sitting on my desk," he said as he pulled a letter from his pocket."It had a note on it that said 'Please be a dear and give this to Jaune Arc, Love Luna' so I thought I would be a dear and deliver it my self. And just between us since it got me out of doing some paper work I won't ask how it got into the headmasters office," He said with a slight grin as he handed it to Jaune and proceeded to take a sip from his cup of coffee. "Now if you don't need me I'll be going before Glynda finds me. By the way nice hair Mr. Arc," and with that he was off down the hallway.

"Wasn't Luna the name of the goddess you made a deal with?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded and proceeded to read the letter Ozpin left him

 _"Hey Jaune, you probably realized by now you didn't ask how to use the power I gave you. Well that's what this letter is for. Once your done reading it you will know how to use your powers. Oh and don't use your powers to get up to anything to naughty okay._

 _Loves and kisses Luna_

 _Ps. I upgraded Crocea Mors a little since your my champion now and you should show of a little._ "

"Is that it? Is there anything else?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah that's it. Weird I don't feel any" Jaune stopped mid sentence as he got a massive migraine that lasted for about ten seconds and then it was completely gone.

"Are you you okay Jaune?" Ruby asked him as she helped him get up from the floor he seemed to be kneeling on.

"I'm fine." said as he looked at his hand. He then proceeded to make weird hand jesters and mumble something and then raised his fist and shot a beam of silver light that crashed into the wall nearly puncturing it.

" That was AWESOME! What else can you do?"Ruby asked giddy with excitement. He then proceeded to stare at Ruby and think 'Ruby when is your birthday?' "October 31 why?"

"Ruby why did you say that?" Yang asked.

"Because he asked for my birthday." Ruby said 'Why did Yang ask me that when Jaune clearly asked?'

"Because, Ruby I didn't say it out loud I thought it." Jaune responded.

"Wait what's going on?" Yang said her eyes going red from her anger at not understanding what's going on.

"It seem like Jaune can now speak telepathically, am I right?" Blake asked as she spoke for the first time since coming in here.

"Yes but only if I can see them, there within thirty feet of me and they understand a least one language." Jaune answered.

"How do you know all that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. I just think about what spells or abilities I have and the knowledge on how to use them and what they do just appears in my mind."

"Spells as in more than one? What else can you do?" Ruby asked once again.

"Before we check out what I can do lets go to the training center. You know before our dorm becomes like a bad superhero movies plot."

"You mean full of holes," Ruby said with cheesy smile.

"Exactly"

"Ooo this means I get to see the upgrade to Crocea Mors that Luna made."

* * *

 **And that's how it's done.**

 **Now a little notes 1) Grim are going to be categorized as Fiends, 2) Jaune's reflex sharpening is minor like going from a civilian to a soldier who just finished boot camp were all the other first years are special ops, 3) Some of the spells and stuff are going to be tweaked to fit better in the RWBYveres.**

 **Please leave any idea's and questions you might have in a review so I can get "Inspiration" and answer some of the questions that won't get answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all once again for your continued support.**

 **Now onto the story... show?**

* * *

As every one was waiting for Jaune to get his newly upgraded weapon they began to speculate about his new powers.

"Maybe he can fly." Ruby speculated

"Or throw a lightning bolt!" Nora responded

"Or a fireball."

"Or summon a giant spider."

"Or shrink to the size of a mouse."

"Don't you think we should stop them before they get to crazy," Blake whispered to Yang as Ruby and Nora continued to list powers he could have.

"What are you talking about this is prime teasing material here and besides aren't you a little bit curious about what he can do," Yang asked.

"Or maybe even raise the dead!" Ruby said in excitement.

"I doubt I can do that." Jaune said as he exited the locker room and stepped into the the training room.

"You heard that?" Ruby asked embarrassed about the fact she was basically fan-girling about what her best friend could do.

Yang seeing a prime opportunity said, "I thought you wanted him to make you fly."

"Yang!"

"Would you two be quite so this buffoon can show us his powers," Weiss demanded.

"Sorry" Ruby and Yang said with frown.

"Before I use my powers why don't I show you my new sword and sheath." Jaune said.

"Ooooo, Let me see." Ruby said with renewed excitement.

"I didn't know you were so into Jaune's sword." Yang said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Of course I am it was upgrade by a goddess how could I not be interested in it." Ruby responded as she was completely oblivious of the hidden meaning of the statement.

Jaune then proceeded to unsheathe his sword and expand his sheath into a shield. The shield was now black were it was formally white and had silver edging along with a silver emblazonment of Luna's symbol were the Arc crest was, which was moved to the bottom and emblazoned with gold. The sword was a similar story with the gold of the cross guard and pommel being replaced with a silver while the steel blade was replaced with a black metal, the blue wrapping was even replaced with a gold one. Everyone looked at the blade with awe. As Ruby tried to touch it Jaune stopped her, handed her a note and said, "I found this note attached to it it said to get you to read it."

 _Dear Ruby_

 _Hey it's your favorite goddess Luna here. Your probably wondering what I did to Jaune's weapon. The shield was simple I just changed the color and imagery, but beside that it's still the same titanium-steel alloy shield that collapses in to a sheath. Now the sword is an entirely different story. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the blade was not only the same blend of titanium and steel but it was arua forged. (By the way complements to the blacksmith that crafted this.) Seeing that it would be a waste to reforge it into a new blade I just made a new one. This new blade is made of meteorite steal infused with my special blend of nova and light dust. The dust should allow Jaune to up his damage with it for a short while, that is once he has **way** better control over his arua, but for now it would just act as a large flash light. Finally I have yet to name it since it is now diffidently Jaune's sword and not a hand me down_ _I felt he should name it._

 _Love and Kisses_

 _Luna_

 _Ps. Ruby I_

Before she could finish the note she stopped and turned as red as her namesake and proceeded to rip up the note so no one would know what the rest of the note had said. As Jaune saw this he could have sworn he heard someone nearly die from laughter but he didn't see anyone laughing. "Ruby what did the rest of the note say?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing important just some personal stuff." Ruby said still extremely red. "Anyways if what she said is true then your sword is awesome. I mean a titanium-steel alloy that has been arua forged is amazing and all but a sword made from meteorite steal AND Infused with both nova and light dust it's like a triple chocolate cookie infused with strawberries."

"Oh so it's like nice and really homely"

"Did you not just hear what I just compared it with it's spectacular"

"Yeah but my mom use to make us her triple chip strawberry cookies all the time. I even learned the recipe from her," as Jaune said this Ruby's jaw hit the floor. Jaune looked at her then looked towards Yang and asked, "Did I just say something I shouldn't have?" Instead of answering Yang just smiled a devious grin and held up three fingers... two...one. He was then slammed into by a red rocket named Ruby.

"You'll make me some right pretty please with sugar on top?" ruby asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure he'll make you some sis, after he done showing us what he's got, and I doubt he can do that while your mounting him," Yang said with a smirk. Ruby then proceeded to vanish from his chest with a burst of rose petals.

Jaune got up dusted himself off and asked, "Hey Ren could I borrow some lightning dust please?" Ren nodded reached in his pocket and grabbed a small capsule of lightning dust and handed it over to Jaune.

"Why do you carry lightning dust around with you?" Weiss asked with a courious look on her face.

"Nora's semblance uses lightning." Ren remarked keep his eyes trained on his leader. Jaune stepped towards a training dummy mumbled something, makes some weird hand jesters, and thrust out his hand and a beam of blue lightning launches out towards the dummy connecting Jaune and it through an arc of sustained lightning. Everyone is awed by the skeptical as Jaune proceeds to hold the arc for about a minute until it finally dissipates.

"Not quiet a lightning bolt but still pretty impressive don't you think," Jaune said between gasp for breath.

"What's impressive is that you barely used any dust. Even if it was just for the initial arc it would normally take three to four times that much for someone like me to do that. Let alone someone who has no idea how to use dust such as your self," Weiss exclaimed.

"How about you throw one of those at me, see what kind of damage it can really do." Yang said.

"It would be nice to see what it does against someone with arua." Pyrrha chimed.

"Fine but if it gets to much Yang say something. I don't want to hurt one of my friends," Jaune said as he got an appropriate distance. He then proceeded to make the same hand jesters and mumble something just before he shot out his hand only for nothing to happen. Everyone looked confused including Jaune. He tried it again but still nothing happened."Hold on a second, I'm gonna try a few things stay on guard Yang," Jaune said. He tried doing some slightly different hand jesters but still nothing happened. Jaune then did the same hand jesters and mumbling that he did in the dorm and finally a beam of silver light erupted from his fist and hit Yang right in the chest."You okay Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Besides feeling like I just got shot by Ruby pretty good, but why didn't you use that lightning thing you did?" Yang replied.

"Well it seems like I can only use an actual spell once before I have to rest for a bit." Juane answered.

"Then how did you do that light beam thing?"

"Well I guess that's because it was like a mini-spell. I also have one that partially absorbs weapon damage but it only last a few seconds."

"That sounds extremely useful," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah but like I said it only **partially** absorbs **weapon** damage. So it's only useful against people and it only last a few seconds before I have to do it again. it also seem's like I need to have a hand free to do all four spells I know," Jaune explained.

"Four but you didn't you only mention three?" Ruby asked.

"Oh that's because it seems to need the same level of power that _Witch Bolt_ needs," Jaune said.

"Oh... wait _Witch Bolt_ whats that?"

"It's the lightning spell."

"It has a name ah I wanted to name it," Ruby said while pouting.

"Well if that is everything, Blake and I will be in the library researching while you guy are training," Weiss said as she got up from the bench she was sitting on.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Well we thought that since you are getting some new abilities your fighting style might need to change," Pyrrha explained

"Plus your sword skill kinda suck" Yang interjected.

"So Ruby proposed that we should all work together to help you get better and develop a new style since none of us realy developed our own styles with out the help of a mentor. Weiss and Blake are going to see what they can dig up on Luna and warlocks" Pyrrha said.

Jaune thought to him self for a moment 'I don't really wan't them to help me I mean do they think I can't do it my self. That I'm to weak to do anything my self.' He then looked up at his friends and all doubt seem to fade away upon seeing them smile at him 'No, they just honestly want to help out a friend.' He let a smirk show on his face as he said, "Fine i guess if you beg."

"Great but first things first your gonna need a new outfit since this one doesn't quite suite your new sword and shield, and that means one thing."Yang said. It was then that Juane got a very familiar cold sweat on the back of his neck one that he hasn't had since arriving here at Beacon. A sweat that meant he was about to go though a hell worse then any man could possibly imagine. " **SHOPPING!** "

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter being so long. I was having a hard time figuring out a good place to end it. Also thank you all so much for your support it is appreciated so much.**

 **PS. What do you think of Jaune's new sword it will be mostly a cosmetic change until much later in the story. I'm also looking for name suggestions if you have any.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another part of the story**

 **Now onto the hell...wait what?**

* * *

As Jaune sat there on the bench next to Ruby waiting for Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha (Ren went to help Weiss and Blake with research) to decide on what he should try on next, he wondered how he got himself into this situation. He then looked over at Ruby and saw she was equally bored so he decided to strike up a conversation, "Hey Rubes since they won't be done for a while can you try to explain whats so special about my sword."

"Sure, well let's start with your old sword and what made it so special. First it was an alloy of steel and titanium which is amazing since steel is notorious for not wanting to alloy since it's already an alloy of iron and air already. Second it was apparently arua forged which is a lost form of forging were the blacksmith pours there arua into the blade while they're forging it and shape it. Now arua forged blades have two major benefits towards normal blades, one they are nearly indestructible, two they also have basically no arua resistance. You under stand now." Ruby explained.

" Uh I think."

"Good now let's start on your new sword. Now Luna said it was made from meteorite steal which is amazing because iron from a meteorite is said to be ten times as dense, half the weight, and five times as strong as normal iron. Then to make a steal from that is amazing. Plus infusing dust into it which is near impossible because of the forging process is way to volatile for dust. Not only any dust but nova dust which is the rarest and most powerful dust known to man. To say your sword is amazing is a huge understatement."

Jaune could only think three things through Ruby's whole rant. The first was 'man I'm really luck when it comes to my weapons' but that thought was quickly silenced by the other two which were 'Man she looks so happy when she's talking about weapons' and 'She looks so beautiful when she's happy.' Luckily for Jaune he didn't get time to think about the meaning of these thought since he was quickly thrown a pile of clothes from Yang.

"Try these on vomit boy" Yang said. Jaune then got up from the bench and went to one of the changing rooms."Who would have guessed that vomit boy would end up being the champion of a actual goddess."

"It's not all that strange I mean he's smart, kind, really good at strategies..."as Ruby went on and on about how great Jaune was Yang could only think 'Looks like Pyrrha has some competition.'

"I'm coming out guys" Jaune said. Yang and Ruby decided to join Pyrrha and Nora in front of the dressing room to see Jaune. He then came out wearing the outfit Yang picked out for him. He wear a black hooded duster with silver trimmings under which was a black sleeveless shirt. He also had pair black jeans which were held up by silver belt that had gold pouches to hold dust for his new spells. To tie it all together he wear a pair of black leather gloves.

"You clean up alright vomit boy," Yang said.

"Yang could you please stop calling me that," Jaune requested.

"Fine whatever you say warlarc," Yang said with a sly smirk.

"Whatever, what do the rest of you guys think?"

"I like it really brings out that dark wizardy thing you got going on now." Nora said. Both Pyrrha and Ruby seemed to be to dazed to answer until Yang elbow them both.

"I think this new outfit makes you look grand." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah you look awesome Jaune" Ruby continued.

"Thanks guys I wasn't sure but I think Nora is right this fits way better for a warlock though I do kind of miss my hoodie and armor," Jaune said.

"No one said you have to trash the hoodie just don't wear it for your combat outfit,"Yang replied.

"I guess your right. I'll go pay for this stuff then we can get the groceries and some dust for my spells."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah I'm gonna need some stuff if I'm going to cook those cookies you'd promised."

"Cookies!" Ruby exclaimed

* * *

After returning from their trip to vale they decided to drop of their groceries and check up on the research team. When they found them in the library they were with books completely surrounding them. They also found a very angry Weiss. "All these books and absolutely nothing on this so called goddess of the moon it's infuriating!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That bad huh. Did you at least find anything about warlocks?" Ruby asked.

"Several, we narrowed it down to those two based on what Jaune has told us and his abilities," Blake said as she pointed to two of the books that were separated from the rest. Jaune picked them up so he could check them out later. Just as he was about ask them what they thought of his new out fit, the doors to the library burst opened to reveal Doc. Oobleck.

"Ah, it's good to see so many students using their free time to study history and what looks like mythology. If you kids have any trouble researching anything you can always ask me I did get my doctorate in history after all," Oobleck said in his ever speedy way of speaking.

Jaune getting an idea asked "Actually doctor we seem to be having trouble finding more about a certain goddess all we know is that she was worshiped as the goddess of the whole moon, was named Luna, and had the symbol of a full moon flanked by a crescent moon on either side."

Doc. Oobleck stood still for about fifteen second adopting a thinking pose for a second before he snapped his fingers and said "I've got it. I think you should look for a story called "The First Huntsman" for it's there that you might find what your looking for."

"Thank's but, how do you know that?" Jaune asked.

"A college did his dissertation on it," Oobleck answered. He then proceeded to speed away deeper into the library.

"Well I say we check out these books and a book on this first huntsman story then get to training. Who's with me?" Jaune said. Ruby proceeded to cough to get his attention then stared daggers at him."Okay I bake some cookies then training?" Jaune asked. Getting a smile from Ruby and a nod from everyone else. He then proceeded to look for a book on the first huntsman.

* * *

As Ozpin watched Jaune try and bake cookies, while Ruby and Nora trying and failing to grab some of the ingredients, from his scroll he couldn't help but smile. Just before the doors to his office opened he closed his scroll. When the doors opened Glynda Goodwitch stepped into his office and said, "Here's the check out records of mister Arc and the recordings for the training rooms this afternoon. What do you think your going to find out if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"Just checking if a little theory of mine is true," Ozpin replied as he looked at the records and video recordings. Once he got to a certain point he froze the frame, smiled and said, "Looks like Mr. Arc is very good at breaking my expectations of him." The frame that the recording was frozen on was of when Jaune blasted Yang with silver light.

* * *

 **Que dramatic sounds "dun dun Duuuun" Thank you.**

 **This was by far the hardest chapter to write I got stuck on Jaune outfit for what seemed like forever until I just powered though it. I also almost didn't add that last part but I thought this chapter needed a little something. Next time Jaune starts his "special" training.**

 **And like always thank you all for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the** **support**

 **Now on to training...yeah hell trianing**

* * *

To say Jaune's first week of training was fun was like saying a vacation to hell was the best idea in the world. First Nora woke him up at six in the morning for his "cardio and footwork" which basically was dodge Nora's attacks while running around the school for about an hour and a half. He then a hour worth of work out time with Yang, after which he had half a hour to shower and get ready for classes which were from nine to four. He then had an hours worth of time do homework and study. He then went to dinner with his team and team RWBY next was thee hours of combat training which was divided in half with each half having ether weapon, hand to hand, aura, spell, or live hunting training. Juane would then spend about a hour and a half reading and studying the books he got from the library.

Throughout Jaune's first week he had learned a multitude of things. The first and foremost was that while he was still leagues bellow his friends, his swordsmanship had gone up by leaps and bounds. His combat with his spells and cantrips, which were what the mini-spells were actually called, was also going wonderfully.

It was on Sunday night, about a week into Jaunes training, that things got a little more interesting. He had just gotten back from an extra long hunting session with Ruby in the Emerald Forest. He decided to turn in early since he had combat class in the morning and since he hadn't been called up in a while he was sure was going to be called up tomorrow. It was in the middle of a dream, Jaune had just slayed the dragon and he was walking up to free the princess. He saw the princess and although he could not see her face, as it was hidden be hind a vale, he could tell she was beautiful. when she spoke she did so in an familiar yet enchanting voice, "Oh my great and kind knight as thanks for freeing me from my prison allow me to give you both a kiss and my hand in marriage."

"Nothing would make me happier my princess." Jaune said. As the princess parted her vale it was reviled that the princess was in fact Ruby.

Shocked that this was indeed his best friend he took a step back just in time to hear someone say, "Come on, come on just kiss her." He turned around to see Luna in the door frame with a camera pointed at him and Ruby.

"Luna is that you? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked while feeling a little exposed.

"Oh just making sure my favorite ship is setting sail. But seeing that the moments ruined we best get down to business," Luna said and with a snap of her fingers they were inside her domain once again."Now it seems you have gathered enough strength and experience to be granted more of my power."

"Oh so this is what it meant when it said I could level up, cool."

"Level up? What did that old wizard tell you?"

"Oh heh heh, I my have not met the wizard yet."Jaune said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Luna let out a long sigh and said,"Fine I guess I'll let it go since he's probably figured out what you are but please try to find him soon and also tell him about the Fall. Anyways back on track since you can contain more of my power I'll let you pick what single spell you'll learn," and with a snap of her fingers a list of a bunch of spell appeared in front of Jaune. He read through the list and quickly narrowed it down to two.

"Can I ask your opinion on which one to choose between _Protection from good and evil_ or _Hellish Rebuke?"_

"Hm probably _Hellish Rebuke_ because you can use that on anyone that attacks you while _Protection from good and evil_ would only work on grim."

"I guess your right, okay then I choose to learn _Hellish Rebuke,_ " once Jaune finished saying that he got a migraine for about a second or two before it vanished only to be replaced with the knowledge of the new spell. "Ouch does that have to happen every time."

"Yep also since your stronger I'll add a little something, here pick two of these," and with that another list appeared in front of him.

As Jaune read through them two seem to be just what he needed."Okay I'll pick these two," he said as he showed the list to luna.

"Perfect now that that is done. I'll send you back to your dream," she said as she seemed summon a giant hammer from nowhere.

"Wait that wasn't your illusion and whats with that hammer?"

"Yes and while I can send you back a normal way this is more fun. Oh and your princess is waiting for that kiss," and with that she hit Jaune with the giant hammer returning him to the keep were princess Ruby was waiting

* * *

Today was not going well for Juane first there was that dream where totally didn't kiss his best friend. Then he was too distracted to pay attention in class. He also had a hunch as to why Pyrrha seemed to be acting so weird and he so hoped he was wrong. Now he was being called to compete in combat class were he was bound to get his butt kicked. 'calm down you been training. You can do this. First use that thing you got last night.' Jaune end his inner monologue as he waved his hands and armor that seemed to be made of white and gold light that covered his chest and arms. (think his vol.4 armor) He then stepped into the arena and looked at his opponent.

"Hello Jauney boy it seems that the rumors that you have been training is true though no matter how much you train you'll never be at my level" Cardin said. It was the same Cardin that has been bulling not only him but everyone. 'Oh today just got ten times better. Time to show him what you got Jaune and since I got that other thing last night I could use strategy "flash and bang"' Jaune thought as he just smiled at Cardin's diss.

"Are both fighters ready?" Glynda asked.

Cardin drew his mace and said, "Ready."

Jaune got ready to cast and said, "Ready."

"Then began!" Glynda announced. Cardin ran towards Jaune ready to strike. Jaune had just finished casting _Hex_ before he rose his sheath, transforming it in to a shield, and block incoming blow. Drawing his sword Jaune went on the offensive. Both Cardin and Juane traded blows and seemed to be on equal footing but with _Hex_ adding some damage and hindering Cardin's strength Jaune seemed to be pushing Cardin back. Seeing that he was on the back burner Cardin instead of blocking a hit he took it so he could knock Jaune's shield away from him. In response to getting his shield knocked away Jaune did an overhead swing which Cardin blocked easily with his mace. As soon as Jaune's sword met Cardin's mace he flooded it with as much aura as he could which caused his sword to emit a light that was so bright that it momentary blinded everyone in the room, they than heard a bang and the telltale ding that signaled the end of the match. When everyone's eyes had readjusted from the extremely bright light, they saw Jaune was standing right were he was and Cardin was completely outside the ring still a little stunned.

"And that's why they call this _**Lunar Lux,**_ " Jaune said as coolly as he could while he thought 'Yep I nailed it' it was then that applause erupted from team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR.

A quick cough was all Glynda needed to silence the applause as she then spoke "It seems that has knocked his opponent, Mr Winchester out of the ring as such victory go's to . Well done." Jaune then proceeded to exit arena and return to his seat as he canceled both his _Mage armor_ and _hex._

"How did you do all that?" Ruby asked as the next match started to get under way.

"Yes it seems you were able to cast more then one spell and have them both active at the same time," Pyrrha explained.

"Well lets just say I may have gotten a few upgrades when Luna visited my dreams last night for a talk," Jaune answered.

"What was it about?" Ruby asked.

Jaune went red in the face and looked away as he said, "Oh you know just the run of the mill dream nothing special."

"Not that I mean the talk you had with Luna," Ruby said as Yang seemed to narrow her eyes suspiciously at Jaune.

"Oh that, well she said that since I've grown stronger she has granted me more of her power, that I'll show you guys later, and that I should really find The Wizard."

"Did she give you anymore information about him?" Pyrrha asked.

"No all I know is to find this wizard I need to as a wi-" before Jaune could finish a thought struck him and he proceeded to face palm as he remarked, "It can't be that simple."

"What can't be that simple?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you after class."

After class ended Jaune with his friends behind him walked up to Miss Goodwitch and she said "Is there a problem I can help you with Mr. Arc?"

"Yes I was wondering if I can ask you a bit of a silly question? Jaune asked nervously.

"Please make it quick I'm quiet busy."

"Um you wouldn't happen to know were I can find The Wizard would you?"

* * *

 **And it's done. few that was a long one.**

 **I had a bit of trouble with the fight scene I almost did it from the perspective of Team RWBY and NPR were they comment on how much Jaune's improved.** **And for those who noticed Yes I had Jaune pick Repelling blast over Agonizing blast because I could totally see Jaune going for knock-back over more damage because he could use it more strategically like he did in the fight. Also kudos to a reviewer for the idea of having Amour of shadows look like Jaune's amour. What do you think of the name of Jaune's new sword?**

 **One last note I'm looking for a Beta for this story if anyone wants to either volunteer or suggest someone please either PM me or you can leave a review.**

 **And as always you support and feedback is always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your continued support**

 **Now on to the fun train... Chu Chu**

* * *

As Jaune sat on his bed with the literal embodiment of a goddess in the form of a five year old child sitting on his lap while she explained what could be in the egg in her lap to the rest of his friend he wondered 'how did my life get so weird'.

 **2 hours earlier**

As soon as Jaune had finished his question Miss Goodwitch had taken out her riding crop and caused them all float in the air. She then grabbed her scroll and dialed someones number, "Sir it's me, Mr. Arc and his friends just asked me if I knew The Wizard." The voice on the other side then told her something, "Okay right away sir." She then addressed the students that seemed to be floating in the middle of the air, "You all are coming with me to headmaster Ozpin's office either I let you walk in front of me or I carry you there." She said that in such a way that it practically screamed that there is no negotiating this, even the ever rebellious Yang stayed quiet and just nodded. They were all let down and headed towards Ozpin's office. for many of them it would be the longest five minutes of their life. When the elevator door opened they saw an unusual sight, they saw a large coffee table with eight chairs sitting on one side with mugs of some sort in front of each, while on the other side was profeser Ozpin sitting while drinking some cofee.

"Ah hello please come in and have a seat. I can assure you all that your not in any sort of trouble it is that Miss Goodwitch here was mostly over reacting a bit," Ozpin said with an ever calming matter. As that was said there was a collective sigh of relief and the all found there seats. "Now before we begin would any of you like something to drink?"

"Coffee/Tea/Hot chocolate" were his answers.

"Okay. Glynda if you would be so kind," Ozpin said. Glynd then waved her riding crop and out from a cabinet came three kettles. "There's coffee for Ms. Schnee and Nikos, Tea for Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Ren, and finally hot coco for Ms. Xiao long, Rose, Valkyrie, and Mr. Arc." Ozpin listed as they were poured their drinks. "Now Mr. Arc why would you think Miss Goodwitch here would Know anything about a wizard."

"Well I was told that to find The Wizard you need to ask a witch and well since her name is good witch I thought that's what she meant," Jaune said.

"And who told you this?" Ozpin asked.

"Um you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Go ahead you'll find I'm not as skeptical as you might think."

"Um the goddess of the moon," Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ozpin then proceeded to smile a guanine smile as he said, "Mr Arc It has been a long time since I've met some one who is as good at breaking my expectations as you. First there is the fact that you were able to get good enough fake transcripts to get passed Glynda here."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Then there is the fact that you were able to not only pass the intonation but lead a group of people you just met against a Deathstalker, which was only rivaled by Ms. Rose's take down of that Nevermore. And now you've become the champion of some ancient goddess."

"Hey, who you calling ancient you old goat." a young voice said from across the room. Everyone looked over to were the voice came from. They saw a little girl with silver hair and eyes who wore a small black and silver dress.

"Luna is that you?" Jaune asked

"Yup."

"Why do look so..."

"Adorable!" Nora said as she went to grab the little girl. "Why didn't tell us she was so adorable?"

"Because she didn't. She looked like a mother that is extremely beautiful not a cute child." Jaune said confused.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand like the fact Jaune cheated his way into Beacon" Weiss exclaimed as Jaune looked down in shame.

"Calm down Ice Queen. They couldn't do anything even if they wanted for three reasons: One Oz here accepted him knowing that his transcripts were fake. Two he passed the initiation just like the rest of you so they can't legally expel him. Three as of right now he is too powerful not to be here at the academy." Luna said as she dodged Nora and crawled up onto Jaunes lap.

"What do you mean they can't legally expel him didn't he commit a crime?" Weiss asked

"Actually as long as Jaune was able to complete the initiation and he isn't a felon he didn't break any laws. It was a loophole so the headmasters of the academies could have "special" cases attend the school," Goodwitch said as everyone turned towards to Ruby.

"There is also the fact that since Jaune can use magic he could be considered a too big a threat to not be supervised and what better place then a school full of young adults with the ability to kill him," Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Okay so is that why you brought me here to tell me that I'm a danger to everyone?" Jaune asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"No Mr. Arc the reason we brought you here is because you aren't the only one that can use magic. This wizard can also use it and since his power would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hand his existence and identity are a closely guarded secrets. So if there are any of you who don't wish for the burden of this knowledge I suggest you leave now," Ozpin said with serious expression on his face.

"But if we did then we wouldn't be able to be with Jaune. I'm staying he's my friend." Ruby said and with this every ones resolve was solid.

Ozpin smiled at the comradeship and friendship being displayed here, he then looked at Luna who's smile reflected his, and said "Okay then Mr Arc our training sessions are going to be on Saturday from noon to six don't be late."

"Wait what?" Jaune asked.

"Well didn't you come to me for training Mr Arc."

"Then that means, your The Wizard."

"What did you expect an old man with a white beard and pointy hat. You are excused from the rest of your classes since Miss Goodwitch over reacted. Also everything we talked about here should be kept a secret okay."

"Thank you professor." Everyone said and got up to leave but before they could leave Luna stood up and asked, "Oz Arkos or Lancaster?"

"Lancaster of course," Ozpin said with a smile.

* * *

As everyone returned and gathered in team JNPR's dorm where Luna found it appropriate to once again sit on Jaune's lap and say,"Okay not that we're back I can give you this Jaune." She then pulled a silver egg the size of a cat out of nowhere.

"Were did you get that?" Jaune asked.

"No were. Anyway this is the guide that I told you about when I first gave you your powers. It shall guide you towards my decedent and anything that should be important," Luna respond.

"Ooo what's in it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know aren't you a goddess?" Weiss asked.

"Well what's inside the egg is a familiar so it could be pretty much any thing?" Luna responded.

"What's a familiar?" Ruby asked.

"A familiar is either a creature that has made a contract spell-caster and become spiritually and magically intertwined or a creature that is the physical manifestation of the spell-casters soul similar to a semblance but an animal," Blake explained. As everyone look at her she blushed and said, "It was in several of the books on warlocks we found in the library."

"She is right and since it is the second one it would be like guessing someone semblance before it manifested. But we can have fun guess for example it could be a cat or dog or even a hawk or..." As Luna continued tell them what could be in the egg Jaunes thoughts began to wonder until they returned to the point they had been this morning. 'I need to sort though these feeling about Ruby but first I need to conform this theory about Pyrrha and I know just the person to ask.' 'Ren!'

* * *

 **And it's done another hard chapter to write I don't know what it is but this chapter did not want to be made but I made it through. I'm still looking for a beta. What do You guys think will come out of the egg I have an idea of what it will be but if someone has a different idea and can convince me otherwise what is inside of Jaune's egg might change.**

 **And like always thank you all for the love and support you Guys have given me.**


End file.
